gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsuka Hatta
, or Kikka for short, is a supporting character. She is currently in middle school. Plot Kitsuka lives next door to Ryouta. As a top scholar, he gets paid for tutoring her. She is later manipulated by Nanami Tokou to arrange a meeting between her and Ryouta. Walking away she realized why did she have to introduce Ryouta to some random person? Kitsuka shows up at the beach when she hears Ryouta is going with girls in chapter 55. Hearing from Kana that a girl will drown, she gets piss of being left out and follows Kotori. Though skeptical, they found a girl losing her balance in the water. Kotori, annoyed of Kitsuka's persistence, switched them both and the girl. Awakening on the beach, the Astronomy Club manage to fool her that it was a dream. Laments of her inability to swim, Ryouta joins her in the water. She is in the same class Kana Tachibana when she is admitted into school in chapter 103 and in chapter 104. She is Kana's guide showing her around school. Later, she confronts Kana about her hiding something and that friends should not keep secrets to which Kana hesitantly informs her the existence of magicians. At first, Kitsuka believes it to be another lie and that Kana still didn't trust her until Rurumi, Rie, and Misaki appear. Out of anger, Rurumi attacks Kana and then her with her doll manipulation magic. Thrown into the sky, Kitsuka is shocked by this magic. Before she could have died, Kana catches the doll that was thrown and sets it down along with Kitsuka gently. Rie calms down Rurumi and tells Misaki and her to continue their mission. She asks Kana to help them if the three ever escaped. Misaki quickly tells Kana to kill Kitsuka soon or else Kana herself would die, shocking Kitsuka back into her senses. After the three magicians leave, Kitsuka apologizes to Kana for she didn't believe her and states that she will not tell anyone about it and that she doesn't want to be killed either. Kana smiles and tells Kitsuka that she trusts her. Later on, Kitsuka follows Kana who was following the three witches noting that Kana herself didn't realize that she was being followed and wondering if all magic users are that dumb as Kana intended to find out who the three were ordered to kill and believing that there's a limit to stupidity. As Kana was about to be devoured by Rurumi's drasil, Kitsuka quickly calls out to the drasil. Frightened though, she musters enough courage to confront the monster with a broom, yelling out, "Don't touch Kana!!" Kitsuka stalls the monster long enough for those from Hexenjagd that Kana had foreseen would arrive in time, and then Initializer exterminates the monster. Misaki has helped and then her harnessed ejected leaving Kitsuka in shock. Miki gun points at Kitsuka though Ryouta relieves her. Kitsuka later comes to see Kana has recovered from her injuries, becoming friends. In Chapter 166, Kitsuka is shown to have been captured taken to Vingulf same goes with Ryouta. When Kitsuka asks Ryouta rather Takachiho is his father, she brings the Adam & Eve thing into question, assuming that Takachiho demands them to do "that" to her embarrassment. Appearance Kitsuka is a young girl with light brown hair tied up in two pig-tails. She has brown eyes and is usually seen wearing her school uniform. Relationships *Ryouta Murakami - Ryouta is Kitsuka's tutor. She also harbored romantic feelings toward him. *Kana Tachibana - They go to the same middle school. They are also in the same class. They've become quite close in recent chapters. Though initially skeptical, Kana tells Kitsuka about witches in chapter 109. Kitsuka soon grows to become very loyal to Kana, tailing the girl as she was following three magicians assigned to kill Kurofuku. Trivia * Her full name is Kitsuka Hatta. Gallery File:Kitsuka.jpg|Kitsuka's character card vol. 11 File:Kikka profile.jpg|Kitsuka's character entry in BD material. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human